Hetalia Wars
by StarwarsHetalia123
Summary: Okay I suck at summary so anyway this is a Star Wars Hetalia crossover has some pairings in it. GermanyXItaly, RussiaXChina.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars, Hetalia or Sesame Street. Although if I did… THAT WOULD BE AWSOME!**

* * *

><p>The Emperor is being attacked by the Jedi. After cheating his death, again! So, yeah, let's get to the story.<p>

Sith Lord: You'll never catch me Yoda!

Emily*my sis*: Wait didn't Yoda, like, die?

Ethan*me*: The world's stupidest Sith brought Yoda back to life to see if they could trick him into coming onto there side.

Emily: That makes no sense…

Ethan: Either that or he re-lived his childhood I haven't decide yet.

Emily: *sigh* YOU make no sense.

Ethan: It's a Jedi power!

Emily: Whatever.

Ethan: Now back to the story.

?: No, but Elmo will!

Sith Lord: What the heck?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Feliciano: Ve~ Ludwig the invasion is going really well.

Lugwig: I can see that Feli.

Feliciano: Ve~ Ludwig more droids are coming!

Ludwig: Then DO something.

Feli: Ve~ Okay *grabs white flag and starts waving it*

Ludwig: Ugh… Never mind. Feli Go warn Kiku and the others.

Feli: Ve~? Oh, okay Ludwig!*runs off*

*Monitor buzzes and an image of Yoda appears*

Yoda: Bad news I have, Master Ludwig.

Ludwig: What is it Master?

Yoda: Sith Lord escaped he has. Come to help you I will.

Ludwig: Yes, Master.

* * *

><p>Back with Elmo and the Sith Lord.<p>

Creepy voice: *singing* Na Na Na Na Na Na Elmo has a Litesaber, to stab you. Elmo likes his goldfish but not you. That's Elmo's World.

* * *

><p>Emily:*stares at Ethan* You terrify me sometimes…<p>

Ethan: I thought Russia did that.

Emily: Not as much as you.

Ethan: Let's just get back to the story.

Emily: Fine…*whispered* Why'd I agree to write what the Hetalia character's say…*sigh* to late now… Oh well.

* * *

><p>Elmo: Meet Elmo's apprentice<p>

*Ivan walks in with Yao their prisoner*

* * *

><p>Emily: Dude! Seriously!<p>

Ethan: What I like there pairing.

Emily: How is that related to a pairing, exactly?

Ethan: Because- *hand slaps over mouth*

Emily: Dude you're going to ruin the story!

Ethan: Mff mff!

Ivan: You should not fight, da?

Emily: Meep. A-aren't you s-supposed to be i-in the s-story. Okay, u-um, b-back to the story I guess.

* * *

><p>*Ivan pulls out litesaber and Elmo and Ivan start battling the Sith Lord while Yao tries to escape. Elmo notices and tells some droids to grab him.*<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with Feli<p>

Feli: Ve~ Kiku. Ludwig said to warn you that the droids were coming.

Kiku: Thank you, Feliciano.

Feli: Ve~.

Kiku: Feliciano, tell Ludwig not to worry. We'll be ready for them.

Feli: Ve~! Yes, sir! *Goes to tell Ludwig*

?: Hello.

Feli: Ve?

?: You is comin wit us. *WHACK! Feli falls to ground knocked out*

* * *

><p>Kiku<p>

?: You're coming with us. *Zap! Kiku falls to ground knocked out as well.*

Back with Elmo

Elmo: Call in the army!

Ivan: Yes, master. *He says this while staring at Yao*

* * *

><p>Emily: While that explains some of my last question. *Sigh* I suck at this…<p>

Ethan: No you don't. If you did I wouldn'tve asked you.

Emily: Okay, MY turn to say back to the story.

Ethan: Whatever.

* * *

><p>*After Ivan said that a giant baby army rushes in and chases the Sith Lord out*<p>

Yao: What the heck, aru?

Baby Army: All hail the almighty Elmo!

Yao: …

*The baby army is now bowing down to Elmo and Ivan*

* * *

><p>Emily: … No comment…<p>

Ethan: Ivan!

Emily: Sorry! Okay, back to the story!

* * *

><p>Ludwig and Yoda<p>

Yoda: I sense something is wrong with Feliciano and Kiku.

*Ludwig stiffens when he hears something is wrong with Feli*

Ludwig: What is it Master?

Yoda: No time. We must get to our ship before they come for us too.

Ludwig: Yes, Master.

*They both head to their ship*

?: Dude! What's the matter Ludwig? You looked bummed.

Ludwig: Nothing, Alfred. We need to get out of here now.

Alfred: Where's Feli and Kiku?

Yoda: Captured, they have been.

Alfred: Oh… Sorry dude.

Yoda: Fly to Tatuin we shall.

Alfred: Gotcha! Okay everybody, buckle up!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Ethan: Brother where are you going?

Methan: To get some training…Tell mom I'm not coming back.

Ethan: Okay! *Runs inside*

Emily: You know she'll try to find you.*jumps down next to Methan*

Methan: Not if I go somewhere she won't.

Emily:... I see. So it's like that. You know little brother, things might not turn up how you hope if you go there.

Methan: Don't care. Plus I'm strong with the force I'll be fine.

Emily: I know that since … we both are. I feel bad for Ethan…

Mom:WHAT!

Emily: Look's like Ethan told mom. You better hurry. Goodbye.

Methan: Goodbye, everyone! *Runs out of sight*

Emily:… I don't think little brother knows what he's gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>On the ship<p>

Ludwig: Alfred, slow down!

Alfred: Why? You said you wanted to get there fast.

Ludwig: Yes, but I don't want to die on the way!

Alfred: Don't worry you won't.

Ludwig: How do you know that?

Alfred: Because we're here.

Ludwig:*Facepalm*

?: Alfred! You're back! *Tackles Alfred*

Alfred: Whoa, dude you've gotten big, Ethan.

* * *

><p>Emily: Duh, duh, duh!…Don't ask.<p>

Ethan: Be quiet!

Emily: Don't wanna the side comments are fun.

Ethan:…

Emily:… Uh, back to the story?

* * *

><p>Emily: Get off of him, git you're embarrassing yourself.<p>

Ethan: Awww…..

Emily: Hey, Al. You a hero yet?

Alfred: Yep! I just saved these to from some, uh, kidnappers I think.

Ethan: Yay! Yay! Yay! … I want soda. *tries to use the force to get a can from the table over to him but after a few seconds it falls onto the ground*

Emily: *sigh* Looks like I have more cleaning to do…*Walks into the house*

Ethan: *notices the other two people there(Ludwig and Yoda) have litesabers so he walks up to Ludwig* Teach me to be a Jedi! Please! I'll do anything!

Ludwig: I-

Alfred: Sure he will!

Ethan: Yes!

Yoda: Settled then it is. Ludwig, a new apprentice then you have.

Ludwig: But, urgh, fine.

Emily: *Walks out* What about me?

Yoda: … Have the perfect Master for you I do.

Emily: Cool. Can my friend Angell come to?

Yoda: Fine with me it is.

Emily: All right! *runs to get Angell*

Ethan: Hooray!

The End!

* * *

><p>Emily: What!<p>

Ethan: But isn't it a happy ending?

Emily: Yes, but then there's a lot of questions you need to answer!

Ethan: It's the end of first chap then.

Emily: Urgh… Fine.

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is my first story so it might not be that good but anyway please review and wait for the next chapter. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode Two**

**When we left off****  
><strong>

_Yoda: Settled then it is. Ludwig, a new apprentice you have._

_Ludwig: But- urgh... Fine._

_Emily: *Walks out* What about me?_

_Yoda: … Have the perfect Master for you I do._

_Emily: Cool. Can my friend Angell come too?_

_Yoda: Fine with me it is._

_Emily: All right! *runs to get Angell*_

_Ethan: Hooray!_

* * *

><p><strong>Voice: The Jedi have brought our young friends to be tested on how much force power they have. Emily has an extraordinary amount. Angell has quite a bit. Ethan is yet to be tested. Now Ethan is training with Master Yoda. . .<br>Angell: :D I love the all powerful voice! Voiceovers just have that odd quality to them~!  
>Voice: Indeed.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoda: Powerful with a litesaber you are. But powerful with the force we do not know. Tested soon you shall be.<p>

Ethan: Awesome! *Whack*

Emily: Man my head still hurts from that. *Nearly trips over Ethan* Looks like he's up…*Sigh. Picks him up and puts him on couch.* At least he won't get stepped on this way.  
>Angell: Lazy bum...<br>Emily:Oh, shut it. Master Yoda, when will I meet my Master?

Yoda: Be quiet you must. Testing your brother I am. *After putting the DNA in the computer short-circuits and blows up, right in Emily, Yoda's, Ludwig's, Alfred's, Angell's, and a mystery person's faces. After re-boot the meter is at the highest it's ever been*

Emily: *cough* What the heck?.

?: Seems we've blown a fuse.

Emily: Who are you?

* * *

><p>Emily: Yes! For once not for Canada!<p>

Angell: If it WAS, you'dve killed someone already...

Emily: No duh. So, back to the story time!

* * *

><p>?: What? You don't know the awesome me?<p>

Emily: … No. Should I?

?: Of course! I'm like one of the strongest Jedi!

Ludwig: *Sigh* This is my brother Gilbert.

*Ethan woke up and ran into the room*

Ethan: Whoa! It's the awesome Gilbert!

Emily: Does everyone know him but me?

Angell: Sorry Emma. D:

Ethan: You're not awesome enough to know him.

Emily: What was that?

Ethan: You're not awesome enough.

Angell: That's not nice! :|

Emily: I agree. So how about I teach you a lesson.*Tries to hit Ethan when someone grabs her* Let. Me. GO!

?: Can't do that. *Emily then realizes she doesn't know the person who's grabbing her*

Gilbert: Hey, Lizzie.

Emily: Lizzie?

Elizaveta: That's me. *Let's go*

Yoda: Your master she is.

Emily: Really?

Elizaveta: Yup. Yoda called me down to come get you.

Gilbert: Hello, are we all forgetting the awesome me?

Angell: I didn't forget you! :D

Emily: I just don't care anymore.

Ethan: Ludwig? Have you ever had any other apprentices?

Emily: Change topic much?

* * *

><p>Back with the baby army and Elmo<p>

* * *

><p>Emily: Seriously? You just cut off the conversation?<p>

Ethan: Cliffhanger. Now back to story!

Emily: B-

* * *

><p>*Two droids push Feli and Kiku into the room*<p>

Droid: We got them for you master.

Feli: I surrender! *waves a white flag he got out of nowhere*

Yao: Not you to, aru.

Elmo: Silence! *slaps tape over their mouths*

*The baby army is STILL bowing down to Elmo*

* * *

><p>Emily: And you add that fact, WHY?<p>

Ethan: It's supposed to be funny.

Emily: You are so weird.

Angell: I found it funny. AND I'M THE WEIRD ONE, DARNIT! XD

Emily: I'm weird too!

Ethan: Back to the story!

* * *

><p>Elmo: Ivan, come with me. We need to talk.<p>

Ivan: *Stares at Yao* What about the prisoners?

Elmo: We must talk. The droids will take care of them.

*Elmo and Ivan walk out and the droids escort the prisoners to the prison cell*

* * *

><p>Ivan: Kolkolkolkolkol...<p>

Emily: W-what's w-wrong, Ivan?

Ivan: The droids will hurt Yao, da?

Emily: No! That would be bad. Don't worry he's fine, I can take you to him. But later.

Ivan: Kolkolkol...

Emily: Okay! Just… Let me end the chapter. Thanks for reading guys, now bye!

Ethan: End of episode two.

* * *

><p><strong>I know short chapter but it's all I've got right now. So anyway review, please.<strong>


End file.
